


A Quick Swim

by DocBevCulver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBevCulver/pseuds/DocBevCulver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. While on diplomatic assignment of a very high temperature and humid planet, Beverly discovers a hidden cool water pool and believes that only she knows about it, until Jean-Luc appears on the shoreline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Star Trek the Next Generation" is copyrighted to Paramount/CBS. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.
> 
> We've all been starving for some P/C lately, so I decided to give y'all one that requires either a cold shower or LOTS of ice!. Thanks go to Karen for the beta (You're a saint Karen!!!!) So without further ado!

********************************

The water lapped at my shoulders, causing my hair to float lightly around my shoulders, as I stared at the shore. The water was cool and a welcome relief to the hot weather that I had been plagued with on the small planet. 

I had managed to find this small pond a few days before, surrounded by trees and low bushes, making it totally secluded. I only found it by accident, as I was searching for some new herbs for my collection in the thick undergrowth of the planet's forest, when a small animal caught my eye. The small fuzzy creature jumped and rolled around on the ground and it helped to brighten my day after the grueling peace talks between the two planets in this system. 

Ilan and Ryban in the system Labrashia had been at war for several years, disputing over trade routes and moons in the sector. The Federation had decided to stay out of it, until their war had destroyed a Federation probe. The entire Enterprise crew was on the small humid planet, having to do their part in easing the tension. All the while, we are sweating in our uniforms as the heat index reaches over 110 degrees every day, with no breeze, and no cool shade. 

So, finding cool water had been a real relief and I thought I'd keep it to myself, since trees and shrubbery hid it. I could really enjoy it *completely*. Letting it touch my entire body from my head to my toes. Okay… I just wanted to take my uniform off and submerge my entire body into the cool wetness without an audience. 

That day was no different. I simply removed my uniform and dove into the small pool, keeping my body submerged in the water for as long as I could. When I came back to the surface, I was rather *surprised* when I realized I had company.

When I first spotted him along the shore, he had already removed his jacket and his undershirt was being pulled over his head. I shivered at the sight of his muscular back. Then he bent over to begin removing his shoes and I marveled at his nice *well* rounded backside and licked my lips at the thought of his bare flesh being totally revealed to me. 

I decided I needed to hide. At the end of the small pool, I spotted a large rock that would conceal me, and the water surrounding it was still deep enough to keep me covered. Making my way quietly to the rock, I noticed that the offending shoes had been thrown to the ground and he had begun to work on the fastener of his uniform pants. I groaned at the time it took him to remove them. ‘Oh, how I wish I could go up and *help* him remove them quicker.’ I remember thinking to myself. Suddenly his head turned quickly and I dove under the water, hoping that my presence had not been detected. I waited several seconds before coming back up to the surface. 

When I emerged from the water, he had already removed his pants and was making quick work of his undergarments, 'Hmmm, I always knew he wore briefs,' I thought to myself as I watched the garment fall to the ground to join the rest of his uniform. 

He then turned and I was shocked at the build of his body. I know I'm his doctor, but I've always viewed his body in a professional manner. But looking at it *now*, from a female point of view… I could feel that familiar heat low in my belly. 'He's so *fit*,' I thought to myself as he walked towards the water. 

When he began to walk in, I submerged myself once again, opening my eyes slowly so that I could see. I could barely make out his form as he walked into the shallow end of the pond. I began to swim towards him, wanting to  
*surprise* him, or maybe I just wanted to alert him to my presence. Just as I'm about to touch him lightly on the backside, he turned quickly and my hand brushed the soft skin of his manhood. He jumped slightly and I could hear his muffled curse as he reached into the water, I suppose, to brush away the offending touch, possibly thinking it was a native fish or a stick that had touched him. 

I don't think he was expecting to feel the flesh and bone of a hand to be in the water. His motion froze in place and I decide to make my presence known, rising out of the water and keeping the water level at my shoulders and smiled, "Hi." 

I can tell he wasn't expecting me and he cleared his throat several times before speaking. "Hello." His voice faltered some and he cleared his throat before continuing, "I see you found this little pond as well?" 

I laughed, "Yes, I found it a couple of days ago." 

"A couple of days ago?" 

I could feel my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was blushing, "Yes, I wanted to keep it *my* little secret, to keep it *private*." I brought my hand out of the water and waved it in his direction, "But I can see that tactic didn't keep it private." 

"It would seem." 

The silence was nearly deafening, I wanted to break it, but he did that for me. "Well, I guess we both could make it *our* little secret...well, at least for a couple of days." 

I smiled, "I like that idea." I could see our state of attire was making him nervous. "Well, I think I'll head back to my quarters." I turned to swim towards the shore to retrieve my clothes when his hand reached out and grasped my upper arm. 

"Don't go...please." 

My brow furrowed at my confusion, "Why?" 

"I'd like for you to stay...it just wouldn't..." he sentence trailed off as he started to pull me towards him. 

I could feel the heat building low in my belly again, "Wouldn't what?" 

Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was our recent exposure to Ba'Ku, or maybe he just got tired of waiting for me, but at that moment, he simply pulled me out of the water, wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and placed his hungry lips over mine.

My mind was spinning and I could feel myself growing weak under his ministrations. I placed my arms around his neck to help steady myself more, as his tongue explored mouth. 

I could feel his manhood pressed against my thigh and I moaned into his mouth wanting to feel it deep within me, to satisfy the intense heat burning within me. 

He removed one hand from around my waist, lowering it to my backside and began to squeeze and caress one cheek as he drew me closer to him. I pulled away from his mouth to look into his eyes wanting to ask a simple question, but the look in his eyes, the desire there, took my breath away. He leaned in and began to trail kisses down my throat, down between my breasts. Arching my back to give him easier access, he moved from my breastbone to one rosy nipple. He pulled it slowly into his mouth, suckling it carefully as his other hand continued it squeeze my backside. I pulled my arms towards me, bringing his head closer. I wanted his mouth to engulf me entirely. 

My breathing came in gasps as he began to nip gently at my nipples, moving from one to the other, sucking them into his mouth. As his hand moved the curve of my buttock, I lifted one leg to wrap it around his hips. Giving him the access to rubbed my swollen center with a practiced finger and slowly penetrated my wet folds.  
"Please...don't stop," I sighed as he began to stroke within me, probing my desire with a one finger and then two. My breath caught and I forced out a single word, "Yes." 

I hadn't realized how much I wanted this, when I had been watching him undress, but as my desire began to build with each stroke of his fingers, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "Jean-Luc...please..." 

He didn't say a word - he simply removed his fingers, lifted me off the bottom of the pond and positioned me above his own desire. I moved my hand between us and wrapped my slender fingers around his erect manhood. The size of it made me shiver as I guided it to my entrance. Covering his mouth with mine, he plunged within my depths. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the skin within me was forced to stretch to accommodate his size. 

We began a slow pace, him thrusting up as I came down. Our kisses frenzied, sweat began to glisten on the parts of our bodies that were not covered by water. He moved his hands from my waist, placing them on my backside to strengthen his plunder of my depths. 

I begin to pant and whispers escaped my mouth, "Yes...oh God..." Arching my back in his embrace, his mouth covered one nipple again, pulling it into his mouth. I knew I wouldn't last. It had been so long since I'd been devoured in such a manner. 

Once again, I could feel him growing inside me and knew his end was approaching as well. I wanted him to fill me with his hot, sticky substance and I tightened my legs to keep him as deep within as possible, but while still allowing him to pound my center. 

He raised his head from my breast. "Ooooh, God, Beverly..." he whispered and I knew he was coming to his end. 

"Yes...Jean-Luc..." I whispered and I dug my fingers once again into the flesh of his shoulders as wave after wave of my orgasm swept over me. My internal muscles clenched and I could feel him explode inside me at the same moment. 

I began to tremble, or maybe we both did. We simply stared into each other's eyes, letting him grow limp within in me, our breathing ragged. As I laid my forehead against his, we remained motionless for several moments. I didn't want to speak, afraid that the words would let the fear creep back in - or the guilt. 

He was the first to speak, "I know you watched me." 

I gasped, "But...how..." 

"When you moaned," he laughed, "I caught a glimpse of your form before you dove under the water and then I saw you looking from around the rock." 

I laughed and then I was silenced when his lips covered mine again. 

We parted reluctantly and both began to go our separate ways, when he reached for my arm again, "I don't want this to stop..." 

"It won't." I raise my hand to caress his face, "Meet me here tomorrow and once we are back on the ship, will sort it all out." 

He smiled, "Agreed..." 

We kissed once again to seal the agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> October 6, 2000
> 
> Edited January 20, 2014 for restructuring and grammar. No plot bunnies harmed in the edit.
> 
> Originally posted on FFN but was pulled several years ago when they issued their policy of no MA-17 stories. *sigh*


End file.
